Es el sonido de tu vida que se acaba
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Dicen que cuando vas a morir puedes ver toda tu vida pasar delante de tus ojos, pero yo no estoy sola. No puedo permitirme recapitular toda mi vida cuando tengo a alguien que proteger y que sé que me va a proteger a mi. Sería una cobarde si me sentara a un lado y dejara que el destino se cebara con nosotros, pero ¿cómo luchar con el representante de la propia muerte en la tierra?


Hay algo peor que el susto, esa sensación que agita tu corazón y te altera. Es la tensión, estar viendo con tus propios ojos cómo vas a morir y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo. El miedo es inevitable, la lucha interna sobre ser valiente cuando cada parte de tu cerebro grita "¡corre!" constantemente. Tener que ser fuerte por Sam y Billy cuando sólo quiero llorar.

 **\- ¡JACK! -** el grito de Sam hizo que le tuviera que colocar la mano en la boca para que se callara. Ni siquiera era consciente que estaba utilizando más fuerza de la necesaria y debía hacer un esfuerzo por respirar, pero era mejor eso que nos escuchara.

Luchaba contra el miedo para que no me paralizara ni física ni mentalmente. Era como cuando un espejo se descubría y Sam gritaba que el fantasma había vuelto, ahora me sentía completamente descubierta.

Jack nos había encerrado allí, pero ¿cuánto duraría? ¿él estaría bien? Me sentía completamente indefensa. Sam, Billy y yo sabíamos que Jack era listo y nos había encerrado por fuera por nuestra seguridad teniendo él la llave, lo esperabámos en silencio en aquella habitación pero era difícil no respirar de manera agitada cuando el pomo se movía y cada lo hacía más rápidamente. Nuestro padre intentaba entrar pero no podía, aunque con su fuerza parecía que en cualquier momento tiraría la puerta abajo, pero duró muy poco, pronto vino el silencio y no sé qué era peor.

Mientras giraba el pomo al menos podíamos saber qué estaba ahí, pero ahora era como si hubiéramos perdido la capacidad de ver, como si el destino nos hubiera puesto una venda en los ojos. El silencio era más aterrador todavía. Durante esos minutos había deseado desesperadamente que parara pero ahora mismo me arrepentía completamente de haber deseado eso, sólo quería que continuara, como si de un bucle se tratase porque ese silencio sólo significaba una cosa y es que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

 **\- Sabía que no debíamos haberle cogido el dinero... -** murmuré acariciando el rostro a Sam quien si se había puesto a llorar. La mayoría de la gente subestimaba a los niños pero son los más sienten la tensión aunque no sepan qué pasa.

 **\- Jane, lo necesitábamos, no teníamos otra fuente de ingresos. ¿Esperabas que Allie nos lo prestara? ¿Ibas a hacer pasteles sin parar ni un segundo? ¿Ibas a poner a trabajar a Sam? ¿Querías que yo entrara a robar en casas ajenas sembrando el miedo con mi escopeta? ¿O es que pensabas que Jack tenía una fórmula mágica para fabricar dinero? ¿Qué querías? -** replicó Billy alterado.

 **\- ¡No lo sé! Mamá dijo que tendríamos una nueva vida. Esperaba que conociera a alguien, que tuviera un trabajo decente... yo sólo quise creer en sus palabras, Billy. Lo siento -** respondí. Supongo que había sido demasiado ingenua. Mamá había sido la que le había robado a nuestro padre. El pecado del padre afectando a los hijos desde siempre, aunque en este caso era de la madre.

No soy una buena hija, una buena no culparía a su madre sino que la querría por encima de todo. No soy una buena madre, no he sabido criarlo como era debido, dejé que mamá lo adoptara dejándome influenciar por su miedo al qué dirán. No soy una buena hermana, no soy capaz de dar palabras de consuelo a mis seres queridos. Mis únicos seres queridos, por lo único que daría mi vida.

 **\- No fuiste la única que lo creyó. Todos lo hicimos, Jane. Adoptamos un nuevo nombre, hicimos de esta casa maldita nuestra casa. No importa que los vecinos nos marginen porque aquí seguimos. Seguimos luchando, ¿vale? Somos fuertes, somos más fuertes que papá.**

 **\- Jack no lo dejará entrar aquí -** dijo Sam seguro de ello. Quería tener tanta confianza en Jack como él, pero desgraciadamente no era invencible. Se estaba arriesgando por nosotros contra un hombre peligroso que no dudó en hacernos daño en el pasado. Quería con todo mi corazón que ganara y escuchar su voz una vez más, pero el destino es caprichoso.

A veces he pensado que nacimos malditos y así moriríamos. Siempre huyendo, siempre escondiéndonos, era lo que se nos daba mejor pero desde que empezamos a ver polvo que caía de arriba de la chimenea, de algún modo supimos que era el final. Los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca.

 **\- Me vio... -** Billy estaba como en un trance. **\- Cuando le robé el dinero fue el sitio donde entré y salí. Hubo un momento en que me agarró... recuerda la entrada. Va a venir aquí. Va a venir...**

Yo le miré y retrocedí cogiendo las manos de Sam y Billy para que retrocedieran conmigo. Fue un acto reflejo, como si eso nos protegiera... al contrario, sería sólo alargar la angustia, pero era humana, cometía errores.

 **\- Nunca debí actuar por mi cuenta. Es mi culpa...**

No iba a dejar que hiciera eso.

 **\- Todos nos quedamos aquí, sabiendo que el fantasma seguía vivo, Billy. Estuvimos juntos en todos nuestros secretos. Todos somos cómplices. Deja de buscar culpables, por favor... no hagas eso. No necesitamos eso. Todos confiamos en Jack, todos hemos buscado nuestro bienestar siempre, ¿verdad? No hay ningún culpable en nuestra familia -** recalqué lo último ya que nuestro padre no era familia. Se ganó el destierro de ella por propios méritos y el perdón ni siquiera se pensaba para él. No lo merecía en absoluto.

Un golpe nos hizo mirar hacia delante y observar la figura que se erguía mirando hacia nosotros. Nuestro temido padre. No sé si fue antes o justo en ese momento que contuve la respiración. Sam volvió a gritar y Billy se abalanzó contra él, lo que me hizo gritar también a mi y salir corriendo a ayudarle pero nos apartó lanzándonos a los dos.

 **\- ¡SAM! -** grité desesperada al ver cómo él seguía de pie, inmóvil y nuestro padre había visto que estaba solo. Fue el primero en caer. Rompió su cuello, algo rápido, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a enterarse que estaba muerto, sólo cayó y toda su vitalidad abandonó el cuerpo.

 **\- ¡MONSTRUO! -** quise atacarle de nuevo y aunque esta vez duré más tiempo haciéndole frente, me lanzó de nuevo, quería conservarme para el final. Esta vez fue a por Billy. No tenía su escopeta, por lo que no podía dispararle, sabía que de haber podido, él no hubiera durado un segundo.

A veces le contaba historias inventadas a Sam, aparte de los cuentos. Le hablaba de campeones, de héroes pero esta vez no había ningún héroe, sólo un villano que absorbía la vida allí donde iba. Quería conservar la inocencia de Sam, quería que pudiese crecer en un mundo donde los buenos también existían, pero ¿dónde estaban los buenos ahora?

Jack, te necesitamos. Vuelve con la llave, por favor, por favor, por favor... abre la puerta. Es nuestra única esperanza...

Un grito de dolor de Billy me devolvió a la oscuridad realidad que siempre habíamos vivido. Nuestra vida en la casa Marrowbone había sido como un sueño y ahora estábamos despiertos. Sólo me dio tiempo a observar y que mi cerebro procesara lo que estaba viendo cuando un segundo disparo alcanzó el corazón de Billy matándolo en el acto. Billy tenía muy buena puntería y era como si nuestro padre hubiese querido burlarse de él como diciendo que se parecían en eso, pero nunca se parecerían en nada. Billy no era ningún monstruo.

 **\- Dicen que las mujeres se suicidan con métodos menos violentos. ¿Eres de esas, Jane? ¿O necesitas una pequeña ayuda? -** su voz era muy ronca, incluso haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar.

En un impulso, cogí la pequeña caja en la que guardaba su dinero y seguía allí y estuve a punto de romper el cristal para tener algún arma pero me lo impidió. Lo golpeé a él con toda la fuerza que pude pero copió mi idea clavándome uno de los cristales en el brazo para distraerme. Lo consiguió. El dolor fue fuerte y le dio ventaja, haciéndome más sangrar y dejó que muriera así.

Cuando estuvimos los tres muertos, nos colocó en una esquina a los tres juntos, bebiendo todo rastro de sangre que dejamos. Después de todo, lo habíamos tenido hambriento y sediento y buscaba cualquier cosa para sobrevivir. Cualquier cosa, incluso la sangre de sus propios hijos.

 **\- ¡Jane! ¡Billy! ¡Sam! ¡Ya estoy aquí! -** la voz de Jack trajo la esperanza que necesitábamos, sólo que era demasiado tarde. Nunca nos pudimos disculpar por haber dejado solo a nuestro campeón, al que quiso protegernos. No sólo por dejarle sólo en un mundo tan cruel que permitía estos actos, sino para que se enterara de esta forma de nuestra muerte.

 **\- Abre la puerta, Jack. Abre la puerta si quieres verlos.**

El silencio reinó de nuevo en la casa, sólo que esta vez no era aterrador, sino desesperanzado para nuestro hermano.

 **\- ¿Crees que podías escapar de mi teniendo sólo por tener otro nombre, Jonathan Fairbairn? Vosotros me quitasteis lo mio y yo os quito lo vuestro.**

 **\- ¿¡Qué has hecho! ¿¡Qué le has hecho!? -** ojalá nos hubiera podido ver. Nosotros íbamos a cuidar de él, pero su dolor por nuestra perdida era demasiado como para poder escucharnos. Nosotros nunca le abandonaríamos, le protegeríamos como él quiso hacer con nosotros. No era el culpable, él quiso ayudarnos en todo momento y se lo agradeceríamos.

 **\- Abre la puerta, Jack. Abre la puerta si quieres saberlo.**

Jack no lo hizo, esa puerta era como abrir las puertas del mismo infierno. O peor, aunque no se me ocurría peor tortura que esa.


End file.
